


The Request

by Scottishwarrior92



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Auctions, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scottishwarrior92/pseuds/Scottishwarrior92
Summary: Inspired to write this after I read Going Once by lhknox: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897389A new take on how Lena Luthor first meets Supergirl.As a personal favour from Cat, Supergirl agrees to put a request up for a charity auction that the winner may ask her to do any task for them within the rules of the auction contract.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired to write this after I read Going Once by lhknox: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897389

"Why did I let Cat talk me into this?" The Super was still asking herself and Alex after each item got sold off 

"I can't believe you agreed" Alex chuckled as she went over some of the fine print of the of the contract 

It had been a passing joke Cat Grant had made before she left that people would pay a small fortune to date a Superhero and with the charity auction coming up she asks a favor from Supergirl to attend on her behalf. 

"Least she made the rules clear" Alex passed the contract over to Kara as she read over the highlighted parts of the contract 

1\. No illegal activity can be requested of Supergirl  
2\. No further contracts can be made in the time before and after the auction is complete  
3\. No sexual favors of any kind  
4\. All money made will be donated to a charity  
5\. Supergirl has the final say in what she does  
6\. No request can hinder the activities of Supergirl of protecting the city or the world 

Kara let out a sigh of relief as she read them over and over, Cat had earned her trust more than once. These rules at least eased her knowing that she would not have to do whatever the winner wanted her to do. 

She glanced out and saw a full crowd of people, National cities richest and finest had all come out to raise money and have a chance to have a day with her. 

"Who do you want to win?" her sister asked 

She just shrugged having no clue who she would want to win then she saw something that made her suppress a gag "anyone but him" pointing over to Morgan Edge sitting front and center. 

Edge had made his opinion of Cat and more recently his thoughts on Supergirl...more emphasis on the girl part. 

"if he does I'll make up some emergency every day" The big sister part of Alex being on full show now

They waited for the next few auctions to go on raising a considerable amount for the various charities Cat supported. The grand final was up next and Kara gave her sister a big hug before she got ready to head out on stage. 

"And not people our final auction for the night" the auctioneer announced "Supergirl has graciously offered the winner of the next auction a request of their choosing within the limitation of the rules of the agreement you all signed. Please now welcome to the stage Supergirl" 

Kara floated onto the stage giving her best stage wave and smile to the crowd 

"Anything to add?" The auctioneer offered her the microphone 

She simply shook her head and let the auction begin, it didn't take long for the offers to reach higher than any other auctions "$750,000, $800,000, $900,000" 

Edge had been oddly quiet and had yet to put in an offer which worried Kara as she thought he would not miss the chance to have Supergirl clean his clothes, makes his dinner or something worse then it happened. 

"Five million dollars" Edge shouted which caused the crowd to go quiet, no one willing to risk outbidding him. 

"very generous of you Mister Edge" the Auctioneer "Do we have any other offers?" he waved his gavel to the crowd 

Kara prayed to Rao that someone would make an offer, anyone but him or that some kind of emergency would have to take her away from this and cause the auction to be postponed 

"Going once.....Going twice" 

Time slowed as the gavel began it's decent to seal her fate......

"50 Million Dollars" an imposing female voice boomed 

Everyone including Kara and Edge turned to see who would risk making an enemy of Morgan Edge. 

There stood in a stunning black dress only exposing her shoulders and with emerald green eyes that seemed to shine like kryptonite making Kara a little weak at the knees. 

"50 mill..." it took the auctioneer a moment to gather himself "Very well Ms. Luthor....50 Million Dollars, going once....twice...Sold" 

Edge turned sharply after being stunned by the Luthors brashness about to protest when the emerald-eyed savor spoke "Worth every penny" she shoots a stare at Edge as she made her way toward the stage 

Kara watched as the Luthor made her way up the steps of the stage and towards her. 

"Pleasure to finally meet you Supergirl, Lena Luthor" extending her hand out which Kara shook as a blast of flashes came from the photographers. 

"This can't be good" Alex stated as she paced back and forth in front of Kara "What does that Luthor have planned? whatever it is you can't agree to it" 

"Why don't we see what she wants first before we jump to the worse" Kara was more curious than concerned after all, Lena had saved her from the fate of Morgan Edge. 

The stopped Alex in her tracks as she turned to her sister with the WTF look on her face "After what happened between Superman and Lex?" 

It was a valid point she made, they didn't have time to continue the conversation as The Luthor came out of the auction office and made her way towards the Super and the agent. 

"Ms. Luthor" Kara moved to meet her giving Alex the wait look "thank you for you...generous seems like too small of a word for that amount" 

"It's nothing, It was worth it to see the look on Edge's face" her smile felt so welcoming to Kara as she let out a chuckle 

"Anyway, I wanted to make my request if that's ok?" 

A little worry did creep down Kara's spine as to what her request was going to be.

"Of course, what is it?" 

Lena took a deep breath "I would like for you to meet me in my office in the Luthor corp building here in National city tomorrow at 2 o'clock" 

Of all the request that Kara thought that was not the first one that came to mind, but she sensed no malice or ill intent from Lena request. 

"I...I can do that" she replied


	2. A Worry and a proposal

"Your really going to do this?" Her sister was a worrier but Kara had a good feeling about the meeting with Lena 

"She did win the auction so Yea I am" The super was adjusting her suit boots which are always the most fiddle of her costume. Winn could have made them easier to put on. 

The meeting with Lena was something she could understand the worry from Alex, but Kara was good a reading people and with the raven-haired CEO her eyes did not show a hint of ill intent. 

"Alex has a reason to worry, she is a Luthor after all" James chimed in, no surprise he would be against it 

"To be fair," Winn added "She has denounced Lex and from some news outlets is planning something big with Luthor Corp to take it into a new direction"

"See" Kara smirked as she finally got her boots on. 

It went back and forth for a while after that, even J'onn was willing to see what Lena want to ask of Supergirl. The flight over was relatively peaceful, besides the nerves in her stomach. 

Approaching the building she slowed down to see what looked like a half complete balcony outside what she assumes was Lena office. Landing on it she saw Lena at her desk going over several reports from the looks of it. 

"Come on in Supergirl" the CEO didn't turn around as she addressed Kara as she made her way into the office

"Sorry about the mess, the Balcony was supposed to be done yesterday" 

"It's fine, I've landed on worse" they both chuckled at that 

"Can I get you anything before we talk?" Lena leaned on her elbows on her desk 

Looking over her she exuded such a welcoming aura in her business attire, but Kara decided against having the CEO pay for her food bill. 

"No, but thank you for the offer" 

Lena gestured to the seat across from her desk which the super happily took. 

"well let's get to this" Lena pulled out a folder from her desk and placed it in front of her guest "This is everything I could find that Lex had on Superman and a few of his plans for some ways to defeat him."

Speed reading some of the contents of the folder it was scary the amount of detail that was in the folder. 

"I want our relationship to start on a good note, unlike Lex, I hold no haterade towards aliens or you and your cousin." 

Kara felt truth from those words

"Well, I can't thank you enough for this Ms. Luthor, I know some people who will want to look at these" 

"That's not the only reason I asked you here" Lena's face dipped a little as she fidgeted with her hands "I have a request and an offer for you" 

"I don't know how up-to-date you keep yourself with the business news but I am changing the name of my company to L corp to put as much distance between myself and Lex's madness." A mixture of rage and disappointment in those last words "I wanted to ask if you would be willing to be at the renaming ceremony. I have my suspicions that one of Lex assassins will make an attempt on my life" 

"are you sure?" The Kryptonian stood and glided closer to her "well regardless I would be more than happy to be there" 

Lena turned to her with a smile on her face "thank you, now the offer"

She moved over to her shelves and picked up a small box dark green box the size of a book "This is something Lex was working on that I tweaked" She laced it on her desk in front of Supergirl and opened it to reveal a metallic bracer with blue glow emitting from around the edges

"What is it?" 

"I'm glad you asked" a charming smile grew on Lena's face "It is a device that in theory would neutralize the effect of kryptonite one you for a while, it absorbs the radiation that it emits converting it into power"

Kara look on in amazement at the device, while not the most attractive accessory it could be very useful "this is amazing, I don't know what to say" 

"It still has a few kinks to work out" Lena added "It does not work indefinitely and I still have a few tests to run on it since I don't have access to kryptonite I am only going off a theory"

She picked it up and offered it to Supergirl "I'm sure you have people who can figure out if it work's" 

It felt lighter than Kara had thought and looked it over it seemed to be an easily adjusted bracer to fit her, she would have to get Winn to look it over before she put it on

"This is only the first of many ideas I have" the excitement in the scientist's voice excited even Kara with the ideas she could have "I want to offer you and whoever you work with a partnership between you an L Corp. To help against any threats to this city and plant, all I ask is for an exchange of information and technology. No weapons or information that could risk national security." 

Kara was not too sure how to respond to this offer, looking into the Luthors eyes she could see that she wanted to help, that like herself she wanted to be defined by her actions and not by her name. 

"I will have to talk with my allies" Kara replied "but for me, I would be more than happy to work with you if it helps protect people" 

Kara didn't think Lena's smile could get any bigger "thank you so much for considering it, feel free to take the bracer to your allies."

Picking up the box Kara was getting ready to leave when Lena spoke up 

"Thank you for coming, not many people would trust a Luthor" 

Kara turned to face her "I try and judge people by their action Ms. Luthor. So far you have started out right" with that Supergirl headed off back to the DEO

Lena had gotten more than she could have hoped from the meeting, Supergirl has been the only one to even treat her as a person and not a Luthor. She could only hope that she could convince her allies to give the go-ahead to this partnership so she could get to know the Super better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really just winging most of this story as I write this in all honesty. Have no idea where this is going but lets see what happens :)


	3. the push

Chapter 3: 

"So are you sure nothing is off about the device Mister Schott?" 

J'onn and Alex had made him do several scans and physical analysis of the bracer after Kara had arrived and explained Lena offer. Even after she reassured them that she was nothing but welcoming and reasonable with her offer. 

"Other than being impressed with it" Winn excitedly responded "it seems to do exactly what is advertised" 

"I don't like it" Alex had not stopped eyeing it as Winn looked it over "We will have to do a practical test at some point"

"Agreed" The director turned back to face Supergirl "As for her other offer of....Partnership?" 

It was still going over in Kara's mind and how with the help of L corp and Lena, who from what she looked up was as smart if not smarter than Lex, could do a lot to help her and the DEO with threats. 

"I think it could be a good thing," the super said "if the bracer is an example of what she can offer, imagine what she could do with some of the technology we have come across"

"We would have to have a meeting to go over the finer detail's of it" it did catch Kara off guard that J'onn would even consider this and she was not the only one who was surprised 

"You can't be series ?" Alex swiveled to face him "She is a Luthor"

"and?" Supergirl cut in before he could reply "She is willing to help us" 

"She has to be up to something" 

"I am not putting that past her Agent Danvers" The Martian replied "I want to talk with her soI can get a read of her myself" 

The back an forth went on for a while everyone throwing in the thoughts on the matter. J'onn agreed to meet with her to work out the finer details of a contract that would be hopefully the beginning of their partnership. 

Kara insists on being the one to tell Lena the good news in the next few days. 

"Kara" Alex shouted as she was about to leave on the balcony "Wait up a second" 

"Yea what's up?" 

"Are you sure about this ?" the protective sister coming out in her voice 

"I appreciate your concern" the super had been here before "But I have a good feeling about her, she is like me. Trying to stand out from her family, if I can help do that then....."

Alex sighed "We have not had the best experiences with Luthors, I just want you to be cautious with all this. Promise me that at least" 

"I Promise" Kara smiled and flew off

The flight gave her time to think about the whole thing, she could shake the feeling that she was right about Lena, that she truly wanted to be known by her action and no the actions of her Mother and Brother. Build her own future defined by her mistakes and actions and helping Supergirl would not only show that she wanted to, but I'm sure it would sicken Lillian and Lex. 

Touching down at her apartment she changed into her comfy PJ she saw she had a new message from Cat:

_you will go an interview Lena Luthor tomorrow regarding her move to National City. Everyone else is busy with something, consider this a trial run. ___

Sitting there for a few moments she saw this as a chance to talk the Lena again as Kara, she spends the next hour working on questions to ask.

"This should be fun"


End file.
